PLAYBOY
by Kurosaki Miyuki
Summary: Ciaossu! Chap 5 updated! Bagaimana dengan kelanjutan hubungan mereka? Akankah berlanjut atau akan hancur begitu saja? RnR minna
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Bahasa berantakan, OOC, mungkin ada beberapa typo─karena author ga check ulang, bahasa inggris yang mungkin berat(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Neliel, kita putus," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut menyolok─Orange.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Ichigo?" tanya kekasih atau tepatnya mantan kekasih─karena laki-laki itu sudah memutuskannya barusan─heran.

"_You heard what I said," _jawab laki-laki berambut _Orange_ itu singkat.

"Ta-Tapi apa kamu lupa, Ichigo? Aku sempurna! Beda dengan fansmu yang lain! Lihat! Tubuhku sempurna, aku mencintaimu, lalu─"

"_Stop_. Aku sudah bosan denganmu, puas? Nona Ne-li-el?" lanjutnya dengan nada meremehkan. Gadis yang baru saja diputuskan ini hanya bisa diam terpaku. Tak lama, ia berlari dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"_Bravo_, Ichigo! Neliel adalah gadis ke keenam yang kau putuskan bulan ini, benar kan?" tanya teman laki-laki itu sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kemana saja kau?" bukannya menjawab, Ichigo malah memberi pertanyaan.

"Ke kantin bersama Tatsuki," jawabnya santai.

"Tatsuki? Kau belum putus?"

"Belum. Sepertinya dia cinta sejatiku," tawanya pelan.

"Konyol,"

"Aku tahu kau itu _playboy_, tapi kau sama sekali berniat mencari pasangan yang serius, Ichigo?" tanya sahabatnya.

"Tidak, Renji. Mempermainkan gadis itu menyenangkan, mereka mudah sekali ditipu," jelas Ichigo santai. Sahabatnya yang bernama Abarai Renji itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Whatever, bro! _Tapi kalau mereka berbalik membencimu, jangan heran,"

"_Trust me_, _it's impossible_. _There's no way they can resist me," _jawab Ichigo seraya memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

"_We'll see that, playboy,"_ kekeh Renji.

"Benarkah, Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow tiba-tiba seraya merangkul Ichigo.

"Yo! Darimana saja kau?"

"Aku? Tadi aku─" Grimmjow menunjukan ibu jarinya dan menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas 2-1. "─mengintip di situ,"

Ichigo terkekeh, "Untuk apa mengintip, baka?"

"_Forget it, _mau ikut ke lapangan basket?" tawar Grimmjow.

"Boleh,"

"Hei, aku juga ada disini!"

"Renji! Aku hampir tidak sadar kau ada disini! Kukira yang kulewati tadi itu baboon!" canda Grimmjow. Ichigo terkekeh pelan.

"Hei! Tidak usah menghina, kucing!"

"Apa katamu? Kucing?" tanya Grimmjow mulai geram.

"Ku-cing~" ejek Renji.

"Ba-boon~" balas Grimmjow.

Keduanya saling melempar deathglare. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, mungkin mata mereka bisa mengeluarkan listrik.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini," lerai Ichigo seraya merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo!" ajak Ichigo sambil membawa kedua sahabatnya yang sedang memasang wajah permusuhan.

.

.

.

XxXxXxX

.

.

.

"Naa, Kuchiki-san,"

"Apa, Inoue?" 

"Kau tidak─maksudku, kau belum mempunyai pacar lagi?" tanya gadis berambut _Orange_ panjang yang bernama Inoue Orihime kepada sahabatnya dengan memberi tatapan heran sambil mengaduk-aduk jus _Strawberry_nya yang ada di atas meja kantin.

"Aku tidak butuh pacar," jawab sahabatnyanya ketus sambil menyeruput _ice lemon tea_ yang dipesannya. "Menurutku berpacaran itu hal yang─" gadis itu menelan ludahnya dan melanjutkan, "─menyakitkan,"

"Aku tahu kau masih trauma, tapi kau tidak bisa begini terus, Kuchiki-san," balas Inoue.

Gadis berambut pendek yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, "Aku masih belum percaya kepada laki-laki,"

"Ayolah, Kuchiki-san... Tidak semua laki-laki seperti Hi─" Inoue menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Rukia mengepalkan tangannya yang ada diatas meja kantin. "─seperti mantan kekasihmu," ralatnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak belum percaya kepada mereka,"

Inoue hanya bisa tersenyum masam, "Ya sudahlah... Yang penting─" Inoue menggenggam tangan Rukia erat. "─kau sudah berusaha,"

Rukia tersenyum menanggapi sahabatnya, "_Arigatou_, Inoue,"

"_Douitashimaste_, Kuchiki-san," balas Inoue dengan tersenyum pula.

.

.

.

XxXxXxX

.

.

.

"Berapa banyak gadis yang kau campakkan bulan ini, Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow sambil terkekeh.

"Dia yang keenam. Tak ada yang menarik sama sekali dari gadis-gadis itu," jawab Ichigo santai seraya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Grimmjow dan Renji terkekeh. "Dasar _playboy!"_ seru mereka bersamaan.

"Oi, bagaimana dengan Inoue Orihime?"

"Dia gadis pertama yang kuputuskan bulan ini, Grimm,"

"Bagaimana dengan Kuchiki Rukia?" lanjut Grimmjow. "Bagaimana kalau kau menaklukannya?" tantang Grimmjow.

"Kuchiki Rukia? Yang mana?" tanya Ichigo seraya menyiritkan keningnya bingung.

"Dia ada dikelas kita kok... Gadis penyendiri, memiliki mata _violet _dan rambut _raven _pendek sebahu," jelas Grimmjow.

"Kuchiki Rukia ya? Boleh juga," seringai Ichigo.

.

.

.

XxXxXxX

.

.

.

"Ku─Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun sedang menuju kearah sini!" seru Inoue heboh.

Rukia hanya melirik Ichigo yang tengah berjalan menuju kearah mereka sambil meminum _ice lemon tea_ yang tersaji didepannya, "_Playboy _seperti itu tidak pantas untukmu, Inoue. Kau lupa? Ia memutuskanmu tiga hari setelah hari jadi kalian! Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih, Inoue,"

"Hey, namamu Kuchiki Rukia kan?" sapa Ichigo tiba-tiba. Rukia tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Kurosaki Ichigo tengah menyeringai dibelakangnya.

"Ya. Ada urusan apa _playboy_ sepertimu datang kesini?" tanya Rukia ketus.

"Hey, jangan galak-galak begitu dong. Aku kesini karena ada urusan denganmu," jelas Ichigo.

"Aku? Ada apa denganku?"

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" tembak Ichigo langsung.

"Anoo... Sepertinya aku mengganggu, permisi~" Inoue menginterupsi dan pergi dengan jus kotak yang tengah dipegangnya.

"I-Inoue! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru Rukia memanggil kembali Inoue walaupun ia tahu ia takkan berhasil mengembalikan Inoue ketempatnya tadi.

"Kurosaki Ichigo 'kan?" tanya Rukia memastikan yang dibalas dengan anggukan Ichigo.

"Dengar ya, aku benci pria brengsek sepertimu yang suka mempermainkan perempuan. Jadi jangan harap aku menerima tawaranmu tadi, brengsek!" geram Rukia sambil menatap mata Ichigo tajam, seolah menantangnya.

Tapi tak seperti yang diharapkan Rukia, bukan wajah shock yang diperlihatkan Ichigo, tapi malah seringaian.

"Menarik. Kau gadis pertama yang _bisa _menolakku, Kuchiki," Ichigo menekankan kata 'bisa' pada kalimatnya tadi sambil tetap menyeringai.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki. Dan aku sangat berharap itu dapat merusak rekor bulananmu itu, Kurosaki Ichigo!" sindir Rukia ketus.

"Rekor bulanan? Apa itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu pura-pura bodoh, Kurosaki. Aku duduk dibelakangmu dan aku tahu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Abarai juga Grimmjow," jelas Rukia ketus sambil menyeruput _ice lemon tea_nya.

"Kau... duduk dibelakangku?"

"Hmph, sudah kuduga kau tak menyadarinya, bodoh," sindir Rukia sambil tertawa mengejek. "Kau selalu sibuk dengan gadis-gadismu itu setiap hari,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, berarti kita dekat kan? Itu semakin memudahkanku untuk mendekatimu," Ichigo memang tidak pernah menyerah.

"Terserah kau saja, Kurosaki. Yang penting sudah kuperingatkan kalau aku benci pada bajingan sepertimu!" seru Rukia sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Lihat saja, Kuchiki!"

-TBC-

Gimanaaaa? Jelek? Ancur? Hiksu~ T^T

Maaf ya, bukannya lanjutin Moon, malah bkin ini~ *numpuk kerjaan* Dx

Saya publish dadakan nih, awalnya blom mau publish. Dan sebelumnya, saya ucapkan doumo arigatou, **Za Icchy Bla Bla Bla**~

Icchy-nee, atas bantuanmu, jadilah chapter satu ini~ Hohoho~

Then, last words,

**Arigatou gozaimasu & review! xD**


	2. Chapter 2: You're mine, my princess

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Bahasa berantakan, OOC, mungkin ada beberapa typo─karena author ga check ulang, bahasa inggris yang mungkin berat(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana, Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow langsung.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Kuchiki Rukiaaa~" Grimmjow meninggikan nadanya seraya menampakkan wajah mesumnya.

"Melelahkan,"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? _It's impossible for you to be rejected, right?" _akhirnya Renji yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan mulai angkat bicara.

"_That's my line, you idiot,"_ seru Ichigo kesal.

"Memangnya sesusah itu ya, menaklukan Kuchiki Rukia?" Tanya Grimmjow heran seraya mengelus dagunya seolah sedang berpikir.

"_You'll see that,"_ gumam Ichigo pasrah.

.

.

.

XxXxXxXxX

.

.

.

"Kuchiki-san! Bagaimana Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue antusias. Bahkan beberapa siswa dikelas Rukia─kelas 2-3─menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana Kurosaki? Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu, Inoue? Aku sudah lelah dengan laki-laki itu," jawab Rukia memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Eeh? Kenapa kau dingin begitu, Kuchiki-san?" Inoue berpura-pura cemberut dengan sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis. Inoue memang manis dan cantik. Hanya dengan tersenyum manis pun semua laki-laki akan jatuh hati padanya.

"_Say, _Inoue. Apa yang menarik dariku?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap Inoue serius.

"Hmm… Kalau yang kulihat sih… Kuchiki-san itu imut, mungil, manis dan walaupun Kuchiki-san tomboy, para siswa pun takkan bisa menolak pesonamu~" jelas Inoue sambil tersenyum girang.

"Jangan mengada-ada, Inoue. Jelas kau jauh lebih manis dariku,"

"Kamu juga, Kuchiki-san~ Jangan merendah seperti itu! Yang kukatakan itu apa adanya kok!"

"Aku masih tak percaya kalau Kurosaki Ichigo ingin serius denganku,"

"Dia memang _playboy, _tapi mungkin saja kan kalau dia ingin serius denganmu?"

"_It's impossible, _Inoue. _I think there's something behind this all," _ seringai Rukia. _"And I'll find out no matter what,"_

.

.

.

XxXxXxXxX

.

.

.

"Kau jadi mempermainkan Kuchiki Rukia?" seringai Grimmjow sambil membalikkan kursi didepan meja Ichigo hingga menghadap Ichigo.

"_Of course I'll do it," _ balas Ichigo santai. "Ah, kau ada informasi tentangnya?"

"Hmm… Yang aku dengar sih, katanya dia anak yang rajin dan cukup berprestasi. Lalu dia memiliki trauma terhadap cinta akibat mantan kekasihnya itu,"

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Ichigo mulai tertarik.

"Hisagi Shuuhei. Dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini setahun yang lalu karena dia─" Grimmjow terlihat ragu tetapi ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang ia potong tadi. "─menghamili seorang siswi,"

"Apa? Kau serius? Dia benar-benar hebat, Grimm," seringai Ichigo. "Tak kusangka kisah cinta si _midget_ itu begitu menyakitkan,"

"Heh! Bersyukurlah kau masih belum melebihi batas, Ichigo!" seru Renji yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam disebelah meja Ichigo dan menjadi penonton mulai mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"_Urusai! _Walau aku seorang _playboy_, tapi aku masih ingat batasanku,"

"Yang penting sekarang, kau hanya perlu menaklukan gadis itu saja. Tak perlu memikirkan kisah cintanya!" ingat Grimmjow.

"_By the way, how long you'll gonna be her boyfriend, playboy?"_ seringai Renji sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"_Well, _mungkin kurang lebih seminggu,"

"_What? Are serious, bro?_ Itu cukup lama untukmu! Bukankah biasanya maksimal empat hari?" kaget Renji.

"_Special for her._ Karena ia gadis pertama yang bisa menolakku," seringai Ichigo.

Mereka tengah asyik berbincang mengenai Rukia tanpa menyadari bahwa… Kuchiki Rukia tengah mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari awal.

"Aku tahu sekarang. _What an idiot playboy!"_ seringai Rukia penuh kemenangan.

.

,

,

XxXxXxXxX

.

.

.

"Bisa kau bayangkan, Inoue? Dia bilang akan rela berhubungan denganku selama seminggu hanya karena aku membenci laki-laki brengsek itu! Membayangkan aku berpacaran dengannya saja sudah membuatku mual!" Rukia menceritakan segalanya pada Inoue. Inoue Orihime memang sahabat terdekatnya. Bahkan lebih dekat dari saudaranya sendiri.

"Dia benar-benar _playboy_. Aku salah menerimanya waktu itu." sesal Inoue. "Kau sabar saja ya, Kuchiki-san!"

"Aku sudah─"

Ucapan Rukia terpotong karena panggilan seseorang dan suara itu yang membuat Rukia sangat jengkel.

"Kuchiki! Aku mencarimu!" panggil Ichigo sambil berlari menyusuri koridor kantin menuju meja Rukia dan Inoue berada.

"Argh! Apa lagi, Kurosaki?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan malam. Bagaimana?" ajak Ichigo. Walaupun ia seperti sedang mengajak, tapi nada bicaranya seperti sedang memaksa.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Rukia mentah-mentah.

"Kuchiki~ Ayolah~" bujuk Ichigo dengan suara manja.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Kuchiki-san~" Inoue pergi. Rukia menghela napasnya dan menghadap kearah Ichigo.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, _playboy_!" bentak Rukia hingga mengundang perhatian beberapa siswa-siswi yang berada di sekitar.

"Kejam~" rengek Ichigo manja.

"Oke, aku mau muntah," sindir Rukia ketus.

"Kuchiki~ Kutunggu kau di depan gerbang sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti─" saat Rukia ingin memotong, Ichigo kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "─dan tidak ada kalimat penolakan,"

'_Idiot_, aku bisa kabur sepulang sekolah nanti. _Is he always this stupid?' _batin Rukia bingung.

"_I know what are you thinking, midget. _Jangan coba-coba kabur sepulang sekolah nanti!" ancam Ichigo seraya menampakkan seringaiannya.

Rukia menelan ludahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut dengan Ichigo kali ini. Biasanya ia sangat berani menghadapi si _idiot playboy_ ini.

"Oke! Untuk kali ini aku akan mengalah! Asal kau janji tidak akan berbuat apa-apa!" Rukia mengalah. Ichigo tampak senang dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"_I'll take my leave, then. See you later, my princess," _seringai Ichigo seraya mengecup punggung tangan Rukia.

"Sampai jumpa, Kurosaki Rukia," bisik Ichigo nakal sebelum berlari meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terpaku.

"NAMAKU BUKAN KUROSAKI RUKIA! DASAR _PLAYBOY!_" teriak Rukia emosi.

"_We'll see that later, my princess!" _

.

.

.

XxXxXxXxX

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, _my princess?" _tanya Ichigo seraya mengerling nakal kepada Rukia yang tengah duduk didepannya.

Rukia hanya diam dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Matanya memutar bosan. "Kau sengaja menyiapkan ini? Tidakkah kau sayang uangmu?"

"Uang tidaklah sepenting dirimu, _my princess_~" rayu Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum meremehkan. "Gombal,"

"Hey_, don't be like that, my princess. _Aku serius menyayangimu, kau tahu?" Ichigo segera menarik tangan kanan Rukia yang berada diatas meja dan mengecupnya.

"Aku tahu segalanya, _playboy! _Ini semua─" omongan Rukia terpotong karena omongan seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Dapat gebetan baru, eh, Rukia?" sindir orang dibelakang Rukia itu.

"Hi-Hisagi Shuuhei?" kaget Rukia. Ichigo yang sudah mengetahui tentang Hisagi Shuuhei hanya menyiritkan alisnya.

"Setelah aku, kau memilihnya?" sindir Hisagi ketus.

"Apa maumu, brengsek?" tanya Rukia mulai emosi.

"_I wanna be your boyfriend again," _pinta Hisagi.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Kumohon, berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi,"

"Kau berbicara seolah dia _single_, tuan Hisagi," Ichigo mulai angkat bicara.

"Tak mungkin ia mau dengan laki-laki sepertimu, _orange!"_

"Aku ini pacarnya!" seru Ichigo menyeringai.

"_Stop! _Kita selesaikan ini sekarang juga! Hisagi, aku menolak tawaranmu! _Don't you believe? _Aku benar-benar kekasihnya!" seru Rukia menyeringai. Mereka tak perlu malu atau menjadi perhatian orang-orang karena direstoran tersebut hanya ada mereka bertiga. Ichigo telah menyewa seluruh restoran ini khusus untuk makan malam dengan Rukia. Bahkan ia membelikan Rukia sebuah gaun yang indah dan cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih, _violet_.

"Pelayan, sebaiknya anda jangan ganggu kencan kami kalau anda masih ingin kerja disini!" ancam Ichigo sekaligus menyindir Hisagi karena Hisagi memang memakai pakaian pelayan restoran itu.

"Diam kau, _orange! _Aku masih belum percaya kalau laki-laki sepertimu bisa mendapatkan hati Rukia. Bukankah hatinya sudah tertutup?" ejek Hisagi tajam. Tak lama, sebuah tamparan menghampiri wajahnya. Rukia menamparnya.

"Diam kau! Apa yang kau tahu tentang aku? Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Egois!" bentak Rukia kesal.

"Ku tegaskan sekali lagi! Aku kekasih laki-laki ini dan kau tak bisa menghalangiku!" lanjut Rukia seraya memeluk lengan Ichigo erat.

"_Proof it!"_ tantang Hisagi.

"Buktikan kalau kalian memang pacaran!" lanjut Hisagi yang membuat mata Rukia membelalak. Tapi berbeda dengan gadis mungil yang tengah panik disebelahnya, Ichigo malah tersenyum menyeringai mendengar tantangan Hisagi.

"I-Itu… A-Aku… Ichigo… Kami─" ucapan Ichigo memotong kalimat Rukia yang sudah salah tingkah dan malu. "Menarik," seringai Ichigo.

Sebelum Hisagi ataupun Rukia sempat berkata-kata, Ichigo sudah mengunci bibir Rukia dengan bibirnya. Rukia yang tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti itu─tentu saja─hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Hisagi pun hanya bisa diam terpaku menyaksikan kedua insan yang tengah berciuman dengan mesranya.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai. "Kau puas, pelayan Hisagi?"

"Tch, lihat saja! Aku tetap akan merebut Rukia darimu, _orange!" _ancam Hisagi sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dia takkan bisa berpaling dariku," tantang Ichigo kepada Hisagi sebelum Hisagi memasuki dapur restoran.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, brengseeeeek! I-Itu…" Rukia menggantungkan kata-katanya karena gugup dan mulai salah tingkah. Bersyukurlah pada dinding kedap suara yang mengelilingi mereka sehingga suara mereka tidak mencapai dapur─dan _acting_ mereka terbongkar oleh Hisagi.

"Ciuman pertamamu, eh?" tebak Ichigo tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya. Rukia hanya tersentak kaget karena tebakan Ichigo yang tepat.

"Argh! Se-Setidaknya Hisagi sudah percaya kalau kita… se-sepasang kekasih," Rukia kembali berbicara─walaupun nada bicaranya masih gugup.

Seringaian Ichigo semakin melebar dan ia segera menundukkan kepalanya─agar dapat berbisik di telinga gadis manis di depannya ini─dan tangan kirinya mengelus bibir Rukia yang sedikit terbuka. "Bibirmu sungguh nikmat, kau tahu?"

Wajah Rukia kembali memerah karena mendengar kalimat Ichigo yang terkesan… mesum!

"Di-Diam kau, _playboy!"_

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hubungan kita sekarang? Kau menerima tawaranku untuk jadi kekasihmu?" bisik Ichigo mesra. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Rukia erat, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi kanan Rukia yang semakin memerah.

"…"

"Aku menunggumu, sayang~" goda Ichigo.

"Ba-Baiklah. Aku menerima tawaranmu," jawab Rukia dengan nada yang sangat pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Ichigo karena kepalanya tengah ia benamkan di leher Rukia yang putih.

"_Perfect answer. Let me reward you, my princess…" _bisik Ichigo mesra yang membuat gadis mungil dipelukkannya ini mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya yang manis. Tapi tanpa diberi kesempatan berpikir, dengan segera ia mencium gadis yang tengah ia peluk itu. Tentu saja Rukia membelalakkan matanya dan berusaha mendorong Ichigo menjauh. Tapi sayangnya, kekuatan Ichigo terlalu besar untuknya.

"_You're mine, my princess," _bisik Ichigo pelan setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Tetapi bibirnya masih tepat didepan Rukia. Dengan posisi seperti itu, kapan saja mereka dapat mengulangi tautan manis yang belum lama terjadi.

-TBC-

Wahahahahahaha~ *datang dengan santainya*

Gimana? Gimana? Udah ada kissunya kan~? xD

Jujur, aku pengen ngakak waktu Ichigo bilang, "Uang tidaklah sepenting dirimu, _my princess~" _rasanya jadi inget fic **Searaki Icchy **yang di **The Last Third**~ *promosi*

Maaf ya, Icchy-nee~ Imouto bejadmu ini seenaknya masukin namamu tanpa izin(?) –o-"

Bai de wei, gimana nih tanggapan minna-sama? Makin aneh atau makin ga nyambung? Hiksu~ T^T

Tuangkan semuanya di kotak review ya~ Hohohohohoho~ *plak*

Review box (untuk yg ga log-in):

**ika-chan:**

Ohohohoho~ itu akan ada, tapi nanti~ tenang saja~ Thanks for review~ Wanna RnR again? :3

**Rukia Kurosaki Ichigo:**

Makasih~ Makasih~ Maaf ya~ *kluk~* ini udah coba kuperpanjang~ maaf kalau masih pendek~ Thanks for review~ Wanna RnR again? :D

**kokota:**

Ini udah update~ Thanks reviewnya yah~ Wanna RnR again? xD

**Chamber:**

Atas nama IchiRuki, saya ucapkan terima kasih~ *ditabok Tite Kubo* ini udah update~ Thanks reviewnya yah~ Wanna RnR again? x3

**Taviabeta-Primavera:**

Aduuh~ iya lah~ authornya aja ga kuat~ *ga yang nanya* ini udah review~ Thanks for reviewnya yah~ Wanna RnR again?

Untuk yang log-in, balesannya udah menunggu di PM kalian masing-masing~ _Thanks for you all~_

_Thanks for:_

**Twingwing RuRaKe**

**Ika-chan**

**Searaki Icchy**

**CloudyStrife Hiru15**

**Nakamura Chiaki**

**Rukia Kurosaki Ichigo**

**nenk rukiakate**

**kokota**

**Chamber**

**currio cherry**

**Kyucchi**

**Taviabeta-Primavera**

**Juga para readers yang ga mereview~**

_Then, last words,_

**Arigatou gozaimasu & review please~**


	3. Chapter 3: Kokuto?

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Bahasa berantakan, OOC, mungkin ada beberapa typo─karena author ga check ulang, bahasa inggris yang mungkin berat(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuchiki Rukia tengah membenamkan wajahnya di bantalnya sambil sesekali mendesah berat. "Iblis sialan," umpatnya.

"Argh! Suatu saat akan kubuat iblis itu menyesal!" lanjutnya kesal. Ia tampak sedang tak waras? Lebih tepatnya ia tengah frustasi.

Drrt… Drrt… Drrt…

Mendengar getaran _handphone_nya ia langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengambil _handphone_nya yang ada di dalam tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar.

'Nomor tak dikenal?'

"Halo?" tanpa harus banyak pikir, Rukia segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Ah! Kau sudah sampai di rumah?"_ sahut orang tersebut di seberang telepon.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Rukia datar―berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"_Eeh? Masa kau tidak mengenali kekasihmu sendiri sih?"_ gerutu orang yang di seberang telepon tersebut.

"…" Rukia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

"_Oiii~"_

"Kalau kau meneleponku hanya ingin berbicara _nonsense_ seperti ini, aku akan menutup teleponnya." balas Rukia kesal.

"_Hei! Beginikah sikapmu kepada kekasihmu sendiri?" _

"Tidak penting, darimana kau tahu nomor ponselku?" tanya Rukia langsung.

"_Tidak penting, sedang apa kau?"_

"Jangan mengikutiku, jeruk! Jawab pertanyaanku!" emosi Rukia mulai naik.

"_Baiklah, baiklah… Dari Inoue Orihime―"_

"APA?" Rukia sudah memotong kalimat Ichigo sebelum sempat ia selesaikan.

Sambungan telepon tampak sunyi sebentar. Tampaknya tadi Ichigo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena mendengar teriakan Rukia yang tidak bisa di katakan pelan.

"_Jangan berteriak-teriak, ini sudah malam. Tidak tahukah kau telingaku hampir tuli karena teriakkanmu tadi?" _protes Ichigo.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kenapa Inoue mau memberitahumu nomorku pada mantan brengseknya ini?" tanya Rukia ketus.

"_Brengsek? Hey, tak bosankah kau dengan nama panggilanku yang kau berikan kepadaku itu?" _

"Jangan mengelak! Jawab aku!" geram Rukia.

"_Yeah, aku hanya bertanya kepadanya dan dia memberikan nomormu secara cuma-cuma," _jelas Ichigo santai.

"A-APA?"

"_Sudah kukatakan 'kan? Jangan teriak-teriak di malam hari begini, midget!"_

"_Mi-Midget? _Aku hanya kurang tinggi, jeruk abnormal!" elak Rukia.

"_Akui sajalah, nona midget~ Lagipula aku bukannya abnormal, aku hanya playboy~" _

"Kau puas? _If that's all, I'll hang up!"_ balas Rukia malas.

"_Yah… Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau sampai di rumah dengan selamat~ Jaa nee, my princess~ Oyasuminasai~ Have a sweet dream~"_

"Tadinya aku akan bermimpi indah, tapi karena kau menelepon, mimpiku akan menjadi mimpi buruk!" kesal Rukia. Setelah itu ia langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan sang kekasih.

"Argh! Sial!" umpat Rukia seraya melempar _handphone_nya ke ranjangnya.

.

.

.

XxXxXxXxX

.

.

.

"Kuchiki-saaaan~ _Ohayou~"_ sapa Inoue saat Rukia memasuki ruang kelas 2-3.

"_Ohayou," _balas Rukia datar―tunggu, bukannya ada hal yang ingin ditanyakannya?

"Inoue, apa maksudmu memberikan nomorku pada si jeruk _playboy _abnormal sialan itu?" kesal Rukia. Inoue hanya nyengir tanpa dosa―membuat Rukia semakin kesal.

"Aah~ Kemarin ia meneleponku dan bertanya nomormu, awalnya aku ragu, tapi aku lihat ia tak pernah berjuang sesulit ini untuk mendapatkan seorang wanita," kekeh Inoue.

"Tapi itu tak berarti kau harus memberikan nomorku 'kan?" gerutu Rukia sebal.

"_Sorry~"_

"_Nee, _bukannya kau benci dengan Kurosaki itu?" 

"Eh? Kapan aku berbicara seperti itu?"

"Waktu itu kau bilang menyesal sudah pernah jatuh padanya,"

"Aku memang menyesal, tapi aku tidak membencinya," jawab Inoue dengan senyumnya. "Dan aku mendukungmu dengan Kurosaki-kun~"

"A-Apa?"

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-sama~" sapa seseorang dibelakang Rukia mendadak hingga Rukia terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa kau kaget? Sebegitu rindunya kah kau padaku?" goda laki-laki itu―yang ternyata Ichigo―sambil terkekeh.

"Aku benci padamu," desis Rukia emosi.

"Tapi aku suka padamu~"

"Diamlah, jeruk busuk!" emosi Rukia mulai memuncak.

"_Forget that_, mau kencan lagi denganku hari ini?"

"_No, thanks!"_ tolak Rukia ketus.

"Heh? Bagaimana kalau laki-laki itu melihat perilakumu yang begitu dingin ini kepadaku?" Rukia langsung membatu saat Ichigo mengucapkan kata yang menyindir Hisagi.

"Laki-laki itu?" Inoue menyiritkan keningnya. "Siapa itu, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I-Inoue… Aku mau berbicara dengannya dulu… Permisi!" balas Rukia panik sambil menyeret Ichigo keluar kelas. Sedangkan yang di tarik hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Entah apa yang jeruk itu pikirkan saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oy, Renji! Ichigo dimana?" Tanya Grimmjow seraya merangkul Renji.

"Entahlah…"

"_By the way, _apa dia sudah mendapatkan Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Kabarnya sih sudah… Tapi aku belum memastikannya," jawab Renji seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Hebat juga dia…"

"_Hey_, kabarnya ada anak baru yang akan masuk sekolah ini lho," seru Renji.

"Lalu? Aku tidak tertarik,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa sebenarnya maumu, hah?" seru Rukia kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku 'kan tidak berbuat apa-apa," Ichigo membela dirinya sendiri.

"Tch, dengan santainya kau menyinggung laki-laki brengsek itu, kau bilang tidak berbuat apa-apa? Ini sebabnya aku benci laki-laki," gerutu Rukia seraya memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, oke?" ucap Ichigo mengalah. Rukia hanya menghela napasnya panjang.

"Inilah sebabnya aku benci dengan laki-laki,"

"_Whatever. But you won't hate me, right?" _bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia. Rukia segera mendorong tubuh Ichigo―yang sudah pasti jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya―menjauh.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Rukia kencang tepat di telinga Ichigo. Untungnya―atau bagi Rukia, sialnya― telinga pemuda itu masih berfungsi dengan baik walaupun berdengung.

"Cewek galak!"

"_Playboy!"_

"Sok suci!"

"Sok keren!"

"_Midget!"_

"_Midget?" _geram Rukia. "Kau tahu? Kau tak pantas menghina anggota tubuhku, bodoh! Karena―" Rukia menunjuk rambut Ichigo―dengan berjinjit tentunya―dengan jari telunjuknya, "―rambut abnormalmu ini juga aneh!"

Ichigo sedikit tersentak dengan penuturan Rukia tadi. Apa katanya?

"Kau tahu? Selain rambut abnormalmu itu, tinggi badanmu sepertinya juga tidak normal. Asal kau tahu, tinggi badanmu seperti tiang lisrik!"

"Aku sangat yakin kalau rambutmu itu di cat. Dasar berandalan!" lanjut Rukia seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Hey, _asal kau tahu saja, nona _midget_, rambutku ini asli dan warna ini adalah warna rambut yang sama dengan ibuku,"

Rukia tertegun. Benarkah itu? Walaupun ia tidak suka dengan warna rambut Ichigo, tapi untuk saat ini ia merasa lebih baik tidak menyinggungnya dulu. Karena, Ichigo terlihat sangat mencintai dan menghormati ibunya.

"_Well, _anggap saja aku mengakui hal itu. Awas kalau kau berani menyebut nama itu lagi di depan Inoue!" ancam Rukia. "Aku masuk kelas dulu. Sebaiknya―" Rukia yang sudah berada di ambang pintu kelasnya berbalik menghadap Ichigo kembali. "―kau kembali ke kelasmu, Ichigo,"

Ichigo mengangguk pelan. Sekitar beberapa detik Ichigo baru menyadarinya…

APA?

Rukia-nya memanggilnya 'Ichigo'?

Benarkah ini yang pertama kalinya? Atau Ichigo yang tak menyadari kalau Rukia pernah memanggilnya seperti itu? _Well, _hanya _Kami-sama, author _dan _readers _yang menyadari hal itu.

.

.

.

XxXxXxXxX

.

.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi dan semua murid dengan patuhnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Begitu juga dengan Kuchiki Rukia.

"_Ohayou, minna," _

"_Ohayou, Ukitake-sensei!" _seru murid-murid kelas 2-3.

"_Naa, _saya yakin beberapa anak di sini sudah ada yang mendengar tentang anak baru yang akan masuk hari ini, bukan?"

"Pst, Inoue… Memangnya hari ini ada anak baru?" tanya Rukia dengan berbisik pada Inoue yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu, Kuchiki-san? Hari ini ada anak pindahan dari _Hueco Mundo, Jigoku distrct."_

Rukia sedikit _sweatdrop_, 'Darimana Inoue tahu sampai se_detail _itu?'

"Nah! Ini dia yang kalian tunggu-tunggu! Silahkan masuk, Kitamura-san,"

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Rukia yang sedang _focus_ dengan penjelasan Inoue.

"_Ohayou! Ore wa Kitamura Kokuto daa! Yoroshiku, naa!" _sapaan pemuda berambut putih itu―Kokuto―terkesan santai. Dan itu membuat para gadis-gadis di kelas 2-3 sukses berteriak histeris melihat ketampanan Kokuto.

Mata Rukia membelalak saat melihat Kokuto. Dan reflek ia memanggil─dengan suara yang cukup keras, "Ko-Kokuto?"

"Rukia? _Hisashiburii jaa nee!"_ sapa Kokuto saat ia melihat dan mendengar panggilan Rukia.

"Kau kenal, Kuchiki-san?" suara Inoue membuat Rukia terkejut. "I-Iya. Kokuto adalah teman lamaku,"

"Oke! Ada yang mau bertanya?" tawar Ukitake-sensei. Para gadis yang merasa mendapat kesempatan untuk mengenal Kokuto lebih jauh pun mulai bersemangat. Hampir seluruh siswi di kelas itu mengangkat tangannya. Dan itu membuat Kokuto agak takut─juga bingung─dengan ke-agresifan para siswi di kelas ini.

"Boleh aku minta nomor _handphone_mu?"

"Apakah kau masih _single?"_

"Apa makanan _favorite_mu?"

"Bolehkah aku mendaftar menjadi pacarmu?"

Kira-kira itulah beberapa pertanyaan dari sekian banyak pertanyaan─yang di ajukan oleh siswi─yang di tujukan pada Kokuto.

"_Anoo… _Kalau kalian mau bertanya tolong satu-satu… Aku bingung mau menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu," ucap Kokuto seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sudah. Sesi pertanyaan bisa kalian lanjutkan di waktu istirahat nanti. Sekarang Kitamura-san boleh duduk. Err… Kitamura-san duduk di belakang Kuchiki-san. Kalian sudah saling mengenal 'kan?"

Kokuto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu ia segera berjalan menuju kursi di belakang bangku Rukia.

"_Yoroshiku!" _bisik Kokuto pelan kepada Rukia setelah ia menempati kursinya. Rukia membalas dengan tersenyum.

"_Yoroshiku naa."_

-TBC-

_Yosh! _Apa kabar, minna?

Saya kembali setelah masa UTS yang menyiksa luar-dalam(?) dan batin(?) saya~

Ya, apa deh~ Maaf banget ya… _Chapter _3 ini sedikit banget

Saya kena WB sebelum masuk masa UTS, dan saat saya mau lanjutin, ga berasa udah mau UTS aja-_- *alesannya~* wkwk=D

Saya berterima kasih banget sama _readers _yang setia membaca fic saya ini^^

Di sini saya yakin, bahasanya jadi berantakan… Soalnya WB saya belom hilang sepenuhnya. Ini aja saya paksakan, kalau ga ini fic ga _update _dan mungkin berakhir _discontinued _._.

Aduuh~ saya seneng banget buat yang review… Maaf kalau fic ini ga kerasa _feel_nya.

_Btw, anybody here wants me to change this fic's genre? Just say it and mention why~_

Balesan review (yang ga log-in):

**Zanpaku-Nee:**

Haiii~ x) maaf telat update

Hehe~ nanti soal cewek yang di hamilin dan anaknya Hisagi bakal di jelasin kok. Just wait! #bletak

Mind to review again? xD

**kokota:**

Hehe! Gimana chapter ini? Makin gajekah? Nah, jangan lupa sama Kokuto yah :p

Mind to review again? X)

**Searaki Icchy lg males Log in:**

Holaa~ setelah sekian lama saya menunda fic ini, akhirnya update! :p btw, Icchy-Nee aja yang baca jijay, apa lagi saya yang buat… Ngakak sendirian saya tengah malem-_-

Mind to review again?

**Anya Hitsugaya:**

Maaf ya, dari kesibukan yang padat merayap (baca = sok sibuk) saya baru bisa update~ xD

Mind to review again? ^^

**Thanks to:**

**nenk rukiakate**

**Riruzawa Hiru15**

**Lady Beilschmidt**

**Zanpaku-Nee**

**Twingwing RuRaKe**

**Kokota**

**Searaki Icchy**

**Anya Hitsugaya**

**curio cherry**

**Kyucchi**

**Cheeky n' Hyuu-su**

**Nakamura Chiaki**

_Then, last words,_

_**Arigatou gozaimasu & review please~ x)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Bahasa berantakan, OOC, mungkin ada beberapa typo─karena author ga check ulang, bahasa inggris yang mungkin berat(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa laki-laki ini?" tanya Ichigo ketus.

Rukia menghela napas panjang dan menatap Ichigo kesal. "Dia Kokuto, sahabat sejak kecilku. Ada masalah?"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," angguk Ichigo. "Namamu Kokuto, 'kan?"

Kokuto hanya mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Namaku Kitamura Kokuto, _yoroshiku__naa_,"

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, kelas 2-1―" Ichigo memeluk Rukia dari belakang yang tengah duduk di depan Ichigo dan berhadapan dengan Kokuto. Lalu melanjutkan, "―dan aku kekasih dari sahabatmu ini," seringai Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo! Lepaskan aku!" Rukia berusaha berontak tetapi pelukan Ichigo semakin menguat. "Tidak akan," bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia.

Sontak, wajah Rukia langsung memerah dan berusaha menarik rambut Ichigo. Sebelum Rukia berhasil menarik rambut _orange_itu, Kokuto berdiri dari bangkunya dan membuat perhatian Rukia teralihkan.

"Ada apa, Kokuto-san?" tanya Inoue.

"_Anoo__… _Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, Inoue, Rukia, Kurosaki. Sampai jumpa,"

Kokuto pergi begitu saja dan membuat Rukia dan Inoue bingung. Sedangkan Ichigo tengah menyeringai kemenangan.

"Apa dia sakit, Inoue?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja. Sesaat ku lihat wajahnya tampak pucat," Inoue mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menatap Rukia bingung.

Ichigo semakin menyeringai dan memeluk Rukia semakin kuat.

"1-0,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ingat, Rukia, aku tidak mau melihat kalian berdua bermesraan seperti di kantin tadi, mengerti?" tegas Ichigo. Rukia hanya mengangguk lemah. Tapi tunggu―

"Jadi aku tidak boleh akrab dengan sahabatku sendiri?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya. _"__Oh,__don__'__t__be__so__possessive,__"_

"Aku ini pacarmu, Rukia. Wajar saja, 'kan, kalau aku bersikap _possessive_terhadap kekasihku sendiri," Ichigo mengangkat alisnya.

"_Okay, okay. I won't."_

"_That__'__s__my__girl,__"_ kekeh Ichigo seraya mengacak rambut Rukia. "Hei! Lepaskan tanganmu!" gerutu Rukia sebal.

"Pulang sekolah ku tunggu kau di depan gerbang sekolah, ya! Jangan kabur!" pesan Ichigo seraya melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu dari sana.

"_Idiot…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi! Jawab aku, Kuchiki! Kenapa kau tidak membawa buku _science?__" _bentak Kurotsuchi-_sensei_. Rukia hanya bisa menunduk diam di tempatnya. Sungguh, ia malu sekali. Sekarang ia tengah menjadi perhatian sekelas―yang menatap iba Rukia.

"_Gomenasai, sensei,"_

"KENAPA! Katakan padaku, Kuchiki!" bentak Kurotsuchi-_sensei_semakin keras―yang membuat sekelas terkejut―membuat Rukia hampir menangis.

'Tidak, aku tidak selemah itu. Aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena di marahi guru,' Rukia berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Walaupun sepertinya ia masih takut―terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Kokuto tak tega menatap Rukia yang tengah di marahi itu. Ia tersenyum pasrah dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Membuat Kurotsuchi Mayuri―nama guru _science_itu―terkejut.

"Ada apa, Kitamura?"

"_Gomenasai,__sensei_… Aku meminjam buku Rukia karena aku lupa membawa buku _science_ku. Jadi, ini semua bukan salah Rukia," dusta Kokuto. Mata Rukia membelalak.

'Kokuto…'

"Hoo… Ternyata Kuchiki membela Kitamura… Baiklah, kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Kuchiki. Kitamura, maju ke depan!"

Rukia mulai melangkah pelan menuju bangkunya. Saat matanya bertemu mata Kokuto, ia menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah. Sedangkan Kokuto hanya tersenyum lemah.

Saat Rukia sudah di tempat duduknya, ia menatap Kokuto yang tengah di marahi oleh Kurotsuchi-_sensei._

Mata Rukia penuh rasa bersalah. Ia menatap Kokuto dengan tatapan 'Maaf.'

Kokuto menatapnya balik. Seolah menjawab 'Tidak masalah.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan aku," ucap Rukia pelan. Kokuto menepuk kepalanya. "Sudahlah… Aku 'kan menawarkan diriku sendiri. Bukan atas permintaanmu,"

"Tapi karena aku, kau jadi di marahi dan di suruh membersihkan gudang,"

"Itu tidak masalah. Sudah sewajarnya 'kan, aku membantumu?" Kokuto terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tahu! Aku akan membantumu membersihkan gudang sampai bersih," seru Rukia. Saat Kokuto ingin mengucapkan kalimat protes, Rukia sudah menyela, "Ayolah. Ini sebagai balas budiku,"

Kokuto akhirnya menyerah dan mengangguk pelan. "Tapi jangan paksakan dirimu, ya?"

"Ou!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Argh! Rukia lama sekali!" protes Ichigo kesal seraya melihat jam tangan yang tengah melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sudah satu jam, _midget,__"_

"Sebenarnya kemana kau, cebol?" geram Ichigo.

"_A-Anoo… Konbawa,"_

Sebuah suara tengah menyapanya membuat Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Na-Namaku Nozomi Kujo dari kelas 1-1,"

"Oh," balas Ichigo singkat.

"A-Aku masuk ke sekolah ini karena aku mengagumi Kurosaki-_senpai_, lalu… aku baru mempunyai kesempatan berbicara padamu saat ini,"

"Lalu?" Ichigo sungguh malas mendengarkan penjelasan gadis berambut hijau pendek itu.

"Ma-Maukah Kurosaki-_senpai_menjadikanku sebagai… simpananmu?"

Apa?

Apa gadis ini sudah gila?

'Simpanan', berarti ia sudah tahu kalau Ichigo berpacaran dengan Rukia. Tapi kenapa…?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," tolak Ichigo halus. Nozomi malah mendekat pada Ichigo dan memeluknya.

"Kumohon, _senpai_! Aku mencintaimu! Aku tahu ini semua salah, tapi aku masih ingin menjadi kekasihmu,"

Ichigo tidak ingin melukai hati gadis ini. Jadi, dia harus bagaimana?

"Nozomi, aku…" Ichigo belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi Nozomi sudah mencium bibirnya duluan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Rukia,"

"Aku pikir kita impas sekarang,"

"Hmm… Bagaimana ya?" Kokuto tersenyum jahil.

"Kokuto!"

Kokuto terkekeh ringan. "Iya, iya. Kita impas sekarang,"

"Kau tidak berubah, kau tahu?" ucap Rukia.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sifat baikmu, suka menolong, suka menepuk kepalaku… dan wajahmu,"

"Wajahku?"

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu, Kokuto. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu,"

"Aku juga,"

Mereka berdua tertawa pelan. Sesaat mereka sampai di depan gerbang, mereka melihat hal yang sungguh mengejutkan mereka.

Ichigo, berciuman dengan gadis lain…

Mereka berdua terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Membuat Rukia sedikit kesal.

Kesal?

Kenapa harus?

Bukankah ia tidak menyukai Ichigo?

Kokuto melirik Rukia cemas. Tapi ia menyiritkan keningnya setelah melihat Rukia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kokuto,"

Suara Rukia menyadarkan Ichigo yang tengah membalas ciuman Nozomi.

Dengan segera, Ichigo melepaskan ciuman Nozomi dan menatap Rukia yang tengah menatapnya juga.

Rukia tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kurosaki-san," ucap Rukia pelan. Kalimat itu membuat Ichigo terpaku.

"Bukan―"

Saat Ichigo ingin mengelak, Rukia menggandeng tangan Kokuto dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, kau mau aku bereaksi seperti apa?" tanya Rukia seraya mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi… dia itu―"

"Bukan lagi, Kokuto. Bukan lagi,"

"Apa?"

"Sekarang aku sudah terbebas,"

"―Maksudmu?"

Mereka berdua diam dalam sunyi. Kini mereka duduk di bawah pohon yang menghadap ke sungai di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka. Merasa canggung, Rukia mulai berbicara.

"Kau tahu… aku pernah di khianati. Mantan pacarku―yang tentu saja bukan Ichigo―pernah menghamili seorang wanita saat kami masih berpacaran. Sekarang, ia menginginkan aku kembali padanya. Aku pikir aku bisa menggunakan Ichigo yang tengah ingin mempermainkanku. Ternyata… aku tidak bisa,"

"Mempermainkanmu?"

"Ichigo _is__a__playboy,_Kokuto…" jawab Rukia sendu.

"Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa membantuku menjadi kekasihku saat itu. Dan Ichigo mengatakan kalau aku kekasihnya," jelas Rukia.

"Hubungan kalian―"

"Sudah berakhir,"

"Kalau begitu… bolehkah aku menawarkan diri?"

"Eh?"

"Aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku, Kuchiki Rukia," Kokuto menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia.

"Kokuto…"

"Bagaimana?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Kokuto tersenyum bahagia. _"__Arigatou,__"_

"Kenapa kau yang berterima kasih, Kokuto?"

"Ah, aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku yang sebenarnya lho. Bukan sekedar pelarian dari mantanmu itu,"

"Aku tahu. Aku tak bisa mempermainkanmu, Kokuto. Aku… menyukaimu dari dulu,"

"Bagus, karena berarti perasaan kita sama,"

Kokuto mencium bibir Rukia pelan. Rukia membalasnya dan memeluk Kokuto.

Beban di pundaknya terasa terangkat.

Semuanya terasa benar.

Tapi… mereka tidak menyadari kalau… Ichigo tengah memperhatikan mereka dari belakang pohon…

**~TBC~**

Holla~ Gimana menurut minna-san? Makin gaje? Makin aneh?

Ini ide dadakan lho-_-

Sebenernya awalnya belom mau bkin KokuRuki jadian, tapi karena ga ada ide, pake ini deh-_-

Ichigo juga tuh, lemah banget ama cewek! #ditendangIchigo

Btw, saya berencana mau bkin song fic. Kira-kira readers mau atau ga? xD

Judul lagunya _'__Negai__ga__Kanau__Nara__' _by Matsushita Yuya ^^ Kalian boleh liat videonya di youtube. Masih setengah jadi sih, tapi saya ga yakin bisa memuaskan readers. Jadi tolong bantaunnya ya~ xD

Balesan review (yg ga log-in)

**Zanpaku-Nee:**

Hohoho~ Udah saya kasih lihat 'kan, disini? Kita bakal flashback ttg KokuRuki di chap dpan! Thanks for review~

**Mitsuki Ota no login:**

Hehe~ gomen ya, soalnya kalo ga ada Kokuto saingannya kurang banyak! #digorok

Chap dpan bkal di flashback soal KokuRuki, jdinya bakal ktauan knapa Rukia nerima Kokuto~

Thanks for review!

**Kurosaki OrangeBerry:**

Wah~ Wah~ Rukianya disini ga jujur sama perasaan sendiri! Wkwk… Thanks for review! xD

**Ryuzaki Kuchiki:**

Ini udah saya update! Thanks for review!

**Thanks to:**

**curio cherry**

**Haza Shiraifu**

**Twingwing RuRake**

**Riruzawa Hiru15**

**ariadneLacie**

**Zanpaku-Nee**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**Kurosaki OrangeBerry**

**nenk rukiakate**

**Ryuzaki Kuchiki**

**Hava99**

**Reiji Mitsurugi**

_Then, last words,_

_**Arigatou and please review~**_


	5. Chapter 5: I love you

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Bahasa berantakan, OOC, mungkin ada beberapa typo─karena author ga check teliti, bahasa inggris yang mungkin berat(?) dan juga, bahasa kasar. Kalau kalian ga bisa baca hal-hal seperti ini, _don't read this fic._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei! Kalian sudah dengar? Kabarnya Kurosaki dan Kuchiki putus!" seru seorang gadis kepada teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul.

"Eh? Benarkah?" kaget seorang siswa tidak percaya.

"Ya! Aku dengar Matsumoto-senpai!"

"Wah, kalau sumbernya Matsumoto-senpai, berita itu sudah pasti benar!"

"Bodoh, untuk apa terkejut seperti itu? Bagiku berita ini sudah tidak aneh. Sebab, kalian pikir saja, dari semua gadis yang Ichigo-sama jadikan kekasih, gadis itulah yang levelnya paling rendah!" seru seorang siswi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Benar! Benar! Itu sudah pasti! Pasti Ichigo-sama yang memutuskan gadis itu!" yakin seorang siswi tertawa meremehkan.

"Bodoh," sahut seorang lelaki yang berdiri di belakang mereka. "Kalau kalian ingin menjelek-jelekkan orang, pastikan dulu kebenarannya!" tambah lelaki itu seraya berlalu dari tempat itu. Semua yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam terpaku.

"Anak baru saja sudah sombong, dia pikir siapa dirinya? Menggelikan," gumam siswi yang tadi menghina Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi! Ichigo! Apa benar kalian sudah putus?" tanya Grimmjow antusias.

"Aku tak tahu lagi, Grimm. _It's out of my control,_" jawab Ichigo seraya menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak tahu lagi! Apa kau tidak mengerti?" bentak Ichigo kesal. Grimmjow―dan juga Renji yang berdiri di sebelahnya―terkesiap kaget.

_Apa yang membuat Ichigo berubah seperti ini? _Pikir Grimmjow dan juga Renji.

Kesal dengan tampang heran kedua temannya, Ichigo segera keluar dari kelasnya. "Dan informasi yang kau beritahu soal Rukia sekelas dengan kita itu bohong, brengsek!" seru Ichigo tepat di ambang pintu kelas.

_Dia baru sadar? What a total idiot! _Grimmjow menghela napas atas kebodohan teman berambut jingganya itu. Sungguh memalukan, setelah selama ini ia melakukan pendekatan dengan Kuchiki Rukia, dia baru sadar kalau mereka sebenarnya juga tidak sekelas?

"Bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau aku memberitahu Kuchiki Rukia soal rekor bulanannya dan menyuruhnya memberitahu si _orange _itu kalau mereka sekelas," Grimmjow menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. _"Slowpoke,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou, _Rukia,"

"_Ohayou, _Kokuto,"

"Kau tidak risih dengan bahan _gossip _siswa-siswi sekolah ini, Rukia?" tanya Kokuto saat sudah duduk di tempatnya. Rukia segera duduk menghadap Kokuto―yang duduk di belakangnya.

"_Betsuni," _Rukia mengidikan bahunya, tanda tidak peduli.

"_Doushite?" _Kokuto menyiritkan keningnya. "Tidakkah kau peduli apa yang mereka katakan padamu?"

"Kenapa aku harus peduli? Itu tidak penting. _Only waste of my time_,"

"Kau tahulah, _image. _Anak remaja jaman sekarang lebih mementingkan _image _mereka, tahu? Apa kau bukan remaja?" Kokuto terkekeh pelan dan disusul dengan Rukia yang merengut.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal-hal tidak jelas seperti itu. Lebih baik belajar daripada mempertahankan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, 'kan?" Rukia mencubit pelan lengan Kokuto yang masih terkekeh. "Dan aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah salah satu remaja yang mempertahankan _image_. Aku tidak memprediksi itu,"

"Terserah kau sajalah, _darling_."

"D-D-_Darling? _Apa-apaan itu! Menjijkan!"

"Hee~ Wajahmu memerah lho, _darling_." Rukia hanya menunduk malu dan Kokuto melanjutkan, "Lagipula, aku bersyukur kau tidak peduli dengan semua ini. Kurasa juga mereka tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan,"

"_Naa, _Kokuto, apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja, Rukia. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kokuto mengerutkan keningnya kembali.

"Kalau begitu aku sudah tidak perlu risih dengan _gossip _itu. Karena setidaknya ada satu orang―atau dua, kalau Inoue dihitung―yang percaya kepadaku, bukan?" Rukia tersenyum lembut, membuat Kokuto membalas senyumannya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau benar-benar Rukia yang kucintai," Kokuto sedikit beranjak dari kursinya dan mencium pipi mungil Rukia yang membuat gadis itu terkesiap. "Ko-Kokuto!" seru Rukia kaget seraya memegang pipinya yang tadi dicium.

"Apa?" Kokuto terkekeh pelan melihat wajah memerah Rukia lalu pura-pura tidak mengerti keadaan. "Kau ingin aku menciummu lagi?"

"Kokuto!"

"Ahahaha! Wajahmu imut sekali, Rukia!"

"Uh, berhentilah menggodaku selagi aku masih berbaik hati, Kokuto. Atau kepalamu akan jadi korban," ancam Rukia yang membuat Kokuto terkekeh.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa—" Kokuto menyentil hidung Rukia pelan. "—nona Kuchiki,"

"Auw! Sakit, bodoh!" Rukia mulai menggerutu pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia..."

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh,"

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas tanpa menghiraukan teman sekelas mereka yang menatap iri.

'Kokuto tidak pernah berubah...'

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Kuchiki itu selalu dingin ya. Aku benci gadis seperti dia!" bisik seorang siswi kepada teman di sebelahnya._

"_Hush! Jangan kencang-kencang! Kalau ketahuan kau bisa dikeluarkan tahu! Apa kau lupa, kalau Kuchiki adalah donatur terbesar sekolah ini?" tegur seorang siswa di belakang mereka._

"_Tapi tetap saja, Shoji-kun, gadis itu sangat menyebalkan. Dia bahkan tak mau berbicara kepada kita, apa dia menganggap kita serendah itu? Mentang-mentang dia seorang Kuchiki!" balas siswi tadi tidak mau kalah._

"_Lagipula, ia kan diadopsi. Bukan keturunan Kuchiki asli! Jadi seharusnya dia juga sama seperti kita! Dasar gadis rendah!"_

_Rukia sebenarnya peduli dengan mereka, tapi kakaknya mengajarkannya untuk tidak bergaul dengan orang seperti mereka. Hanya Kokuto lah teman Rukia yang diakui keluarga Kuchiki._

"_Hentikan! Sebaiknya sebelum kalian mulai menghina orang lain, perbaiki sifat kalian yang busuk itu!" seru Kokuto dari belakang mereka._

"_Apa-apaan kau, Kokuto! Sejak kau berteman dengan gadis sialan itu, kau jadi menyebalkan!" seru siswi tadi dan beranjak pergi bersama temannya._

_Kokuto tidak peduli sedikit pun dengan itu dan segera menghampiri bangku Rukia dengan wajah cemas._

"_Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?"_

"_Maaf, Kokuto... Aku mencuri kebahagiaanmu..."_

"_Apa yang kau katakan, Rukia? Aku sangat senang kau mau membuka hatimu dan mau berteman denganku! Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan sedikit pun!"_

"_Terima kasih, Kokuto..."_

"_Untuk apa kau berterima kasih, bodoh! Itu sudah patut kulakukan! Kita 'kan teman!" Kokuto tersenyum lembut, membuat Rukia membalas senyumannya._

"_Hei, Rukia... Saat kita sudah lulus sekolah, maukah kau menikah denganku?" lamar Kokuto mendadak, membuat wajah Rukia memerah seketika._

"_A-Apa yang kau katakan, bodoh!"_

"_Aku serius! Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu. Bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu!" Kokuto begitu yakin dengan pernyataannya. Gadis mungil itu bingung harus menjawab apa._

_Dan bukannya menjawab, gadis Kuchiki itu berkata, "Da-Daripada kau berpikir begitu, lebih baik selesaikan sekolahmu dulu, Kokuto! Kita ini masih SMP! Masih lama sekali sampai kita lulus, bodoh!"_

_Kokuto tersenyum bahagia. Yah, walaupun pernyataannya diabaikan, setidaknya ia tidak ditolak 'kan?_

_**-Flashback end-**_

"Rukia? Rukiaaaa?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku terkenang masa lalu," Rukia tersenyum mengingat kenangan mereka berdua.

"Masa lalu? Jangan-jangan kau masih ingat dengan lamaranku waktu itu?" goda lelaki berambut putih itu.

"A-Apanya yang lamaran! Itu 'kan cuma lelucon!" gadis manis itu membuang mukanya karena malu, tapi ditahan dengan tangan Kokuto di dagunya.

"Aku serius, tahu. Aku 'kan sudah janji akan menjagamu dan mencintaimu!"

"Kokuto..."

"Dasar pasangan bodoh..." gerutu Hitsugaya Toshiro, ketua kelas mereka.

"Berisik, pendek! Kalau kau cemburu, sebaiknya kau panggil kekasihmu saja!" balas Kokuto tidak mau kalah. Dengan balasan itu, kedua makhluk berambut putih tersebut saling melempar tatapan membunuh dan umpatan-umpatan.

"Kokuto, hentikan! Maafkan dia, Hitsugaya-san," ucap Rukia melerai mereka. Toshiro menghela napas ringan.

"Aku mengerti, sebaiknya kau jaga kekasihmu baik-baik, Kuchiki." Ucap Toshiro seraya membuka pintu kelas, sepertinya ia akan meninggalkan kelas. "Dan aku berharap kau bisa mendapat suami yang baik dan setia,"

Wajah gadis bermata _violet _itu segera memerah. Ia yakin Toshiro mendengar segalanya tadi, karena Toshiro sedang membaca buku di tempat duduknya, sedangkan tempat duduk Toshiro terletak di depan tempat duduk Rukia.

"Te-Terima kasih, Hitsugaya-san,"

"Sama-sama, Kuchiki," 

"Hei, Rukia! Kenapa kau berbicara dengannya terus? Aku 'kan ada di sini," sungut Kokuto.

"_Sorry,"_

"_Don't mention it,"_

Kokuto segera mencium kening Rukia dan tersenyum lembut. Membuat Rukia memerah dan salah tingkah.

Tentu saja, kemesraan mereka berdua membuat siswa-siswi di sekitarnya merasa iri dan kesal. Bahkan seorang siswi menghampiri mereka dan menggebrak meja yang membuat sekelas terdiam.

"Apa-apaan kau, Kuchiki! Baru putus dari Kurosaki-sama sudah bermesraan dengan anak baru? Dasar wanita jalang! Kau sangat tidak pantas dengan Kurosaki-sama! Enyahlah, kau sangat menjijikan!" seru siswi berambut merah muda itu dengan kesal.

"Apa―!" Kokuto berdiri dari tempatnya untuk membalas omongan siswi yang membentak Rukia tadi.

"Kokuto, tenanglah." Rukia berusaha menahan kekasihnya yang sudah siap meledak-ledak memarahi siswi tersebut.

"Namamu Dokugamine Riruka-san, 'kan? Aku tanya sekarang, apa hakmu memarahiku dan mencaciku seperti itu? Bukan hanya karena kau adalah _fangirls_-nya yang setia, kau boleh menghina orang lain. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuknya, dan aku tahu kalau kau manis, jadi kau merasa pantas untuknya. Aku sudah putus dengannya 'kan? Jadi aku tidak punya urusan lagi dengannya. Karena itu, _please give us some privacy."_

Siswi itu hanya bisa diam terpaku dan menggeram marah saat Rukia menatapnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melayangkannya menuju Rukia.

**Plak!**

Kejadian itu berlanjut dengan sangat cepat. Rukia hanya memejamkan mata siap menerima tamparan tersebut, tapi ia kembali membuka matanya saat ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Mata _violet_nya membelalak saat melihat pria berambut _orange _menggantikannya ditampar.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia segera menarik lengan Rukia dan membawanya keluar kelas.

Sepertinya Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo tidak akan mengikuti kelas pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lepaskan, bodoh! Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya!" Rukia tetap berusaha meronta dari genggaman kuat Ichigo yang terus menariknya entah kemana.

Ichigo hanya membisu dan membawa Rukia ke tempat yang menurutnya bisa untuk berbicara hal privasi, tanpa _fans_nya.

Akhirnya Ichigo berhenti di halaman belakang sekolah, dekat gudang. Tempat yang sepi dan cocok untuk berbicara, pikir Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau mau, brengsek!"

"Dengarkan aku, Rukia. Masalah kemarin―"

"Masalah apa? Aku tidak merasa punya masalah denganmu. _We're over now_."

"Apanya yang selesai! Ini semua hanya―"

"_Misunderstanding_? Jangan bercanda, sial! Jelas aku melihatmu dengan gadis itu kemarin dan itu hanya salah paham? Jangan harap aku memakan bualanmu, brengsek! Aku membenci―"

**Cup!**

Dengan kasar omongan Rukia terpotong karena Ichigo membungkamnya dengan bibirnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi Rukia mau berbuat apa, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya menginginkan Rukia sekarang.

"Apa maumu, brengsek!" Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri dengan sekuat tenaganya, walaupun ia tahu itu sia-sia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia..."

**-TBC-**

Halo, minna... Saya minta reviewnya ya, maaf kalau jelek, saya masih newbie di sini... #ditabok

Ciaossu! _I'm back!_

_Gomenasai, minna_~ Saya kembali setelah hiatus _setahun_!

Karena laptop yang rusak, sibuk sama tugas dan WB, saya gabisa update...

Oke, saya tahu, ini makin ancur-_-

Saya berterima kasih banget buat _readers _yang nungguin fic ini... Yang diyakinkan sangat sedikit atau mungkin ga ada... -3-

Dan makasih buat _**sukamanga**_ yang udah ingetin saya kalo saya udah ga update setahun :D

_**Ini didedikasikan buat semua author dan readers yang review dan juga yang minta update kilat.**_ Maaf banget saya gabisa penuhin keinginannya-_-"

Di chapter ini masih bagian konflik ya, saya juga ga tau bakal tamat di chap berapa, mohon sabar ya T_T

Dan saya juga ga tau kapan bisa update lagi, karena setiap hari saya udah sibuk sama tugas dan pr sana-sini. Belom lagi akhir tahun udah harus T.O ;A;

Doakan aja semoga saya ada waktu dan inspirasi buat lanjutin fic ini...

Review para log-in-ers udah di kotak _inbox _masing-masing ya ;)

Kalo chapter ini masih ada yang ga memuaskan ato kurang, tolong tumpahkan di kotak review ya.

Sekali lagi, saya nerima flame, tapi flame membangun, yang berdasarkan alasan yang jelas. _Arigatou~_

Balesan review buat yang ga log-in:

**mitsuki ota:**

_Thanks for review! _Iya, chap kemaren emang alurnya kecepetan banget, soalnya gaada ide.. Maaf ya, kalau chap ini mengecewakan juga TAT

Ini udah update, _mind to review again? ;)_

**Yulia:**

Udah di update, makasih reviewnya! ^^

_Mind to review again? _

**Kurosaki Sora:**

Hehe, makasih~

Di sini Rukia belum ada perasaan sama Ichigo, jadinya dia ga cemburu. Mungkin selanjutnya kita bisa liat dia cemburu~ Hohoho~ #ditabok

_Mind to review again? :3_

**Ryuzaki Kuchiki:**

Iya, ini semua karena Ichigo selingkuh :p

Makasih reviewnya ya, _mind to review again? :p_

**sukamanga:**

Iya, ini saya udah update, maaf kalau mengecewakan ya... Makasih banget, udah mau nungguin ceritaini^^

_Mind to review again? _

**Thanks for:**

**curio cherry**

**Mey Hanazaki**

**Wakamiya Hikaru**

**mitsuki ota**

**Yulia**

**Kurosaki Sora**

**Purple and Blue**

**nenk rukiakate**

**Nana-chan Kurochiki**

**Cim-jee**

**Sora Yasu9a**

**Rani iyura-chan ghetoh**

**Ryuzaki Kuchiki**

**Utgard Loki15**

**sukamanga**

_**Arigatou! Mind to review again? ;***_


End file.
